


But I Could Not Burn It Down

by tidal_race



Series: More Like The River 'Verse [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death(Not Aimee), the fic that ate my brain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidal_race/pseuds/tidal_race
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is more like the river than the road. It carries everywhere it's been wherever it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Could Not Burn It Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fic for the WIP: Big Bang over on Live Journal, but real life meant that in the end, I couldn't give the final product the care and attention I wanted to by the deadline. I first had an idea for this fic years ago. Literally. The very first paragraph is sitting on a hard drive 3 laptops back. I wasn't sure how it would be received by fandom and not long after I took a hiatus from posting anything for a couple of years due to personal reasons. Since then, the atmosphere for fic featuring "minor" female characters has become markedly warmer and there's been a resurgence in the Leverage fandom, to my constant delight. Much of this is already written and the plot is laid out. I'll be posting the first 3 chapters in the next few days and my goal is to post a chapter a week from there on out. 
> 
> Summary comes from a line in the song "More Like The River" by Walt Wilkins. 
> 
> Special thanks to:
> 
> HowDoThings, for her encouragement and mutual Leverage flailing in the early stages of, "I want to do the thing, should I do the thing?" 
> 
> Cactusfl0wers, for insisting that I write the thing so she could read the thing.
> 
> And last but not least, Shenshen77, who has been a constant hand holder, a gentle and prompt beta, and who made art in anticipation of this being a bigbang fic. That can be found here. http://archiveofourown.org/works/1706147 . Please tell her how pretty it is. Any remaining mistakes in the fic are mine.

*I am currently making a big push to finish this, and part of that includes editing the first three chapters and bringing them in line with the rest of the story. I've chosen not to delete this posting completely because I don't want anyone to lose their subscriptions or bookmarks if they are still interested in this fic. Hopefully there will be something back up soon.


End file.
